Only Chance
by Spokenvoice
Summary: What if Sara was his only chance? What if Catherine is hers? After a rough case Sara deals with the effects, but she can't do it alone  she needs the help of Catherine to make it through what is one of the toughest time in her life. SROC CSR FEMSLASH


**Only Chance **

Prologue 

She sat in her Denali, her hands gripped firmly around the steering wheel, her eyes fixed on the image in the rear view mirror. Her heart was still pounding against her chest as she tried so hard to understand everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. The tears were tumbling softly down her cheeks – was this for real?

Was this happening to her?

No longer able to look at the image in the mirror she lowered her head and rested her forehead on the wheel. Not usually a religious person Sara Sidle found herself praying – asking a higher being for answers and guidance. No answers came however.

Instead only a tapping of rain on the window screen answered her mumbled pleas – the tapping turned into dull rattle as the skies above Vegas opened. This added to Sara's sense of fear and loneliness. She was thankful of one thing – and that was that the kid in the back seat was well into a heavy sleep so didn't see her like this. She tried desperately to take deeper breaths, tried to calm but she couldn't.

There was one question that was echoing around her filled head – pounding against the million other things that were throbbing itself into a migraine. The one question, she couldn't rid – _what the hell was she going to do?_

As the rain became heavier, as the isolation became stronger Sara was forced to remember everything that had happened to her over the last few hours. She looked up again, now through tear filled eyes that caused a blur, through the blur however she could still see the kid in the back seat, the five year old who had been through hell – a five year old who didn't deserve the life he had, a five year old – and she was terrified.

"_Hey Greg-o… what's happening?" Sara asked, as she bent underneath the crime scene tape with the help of an officer lifting it up a little. "Thanks Robson" she offered to the uniform – from past experiences she knew that it was best to keep on the good side of the cops._

"_Sara… hey" Greg stood up from where he was bent over what Sara presumed to be evidence, "you okay?" he looked like he was working into his double shift. Sara made a mental note to take him to coffee when she had a chance to see if he was okay. She and the younger CSI really hadn't had a chance to talk or hang out that much recently. Outside of blood spatters, DNA and bodies Sara and Greg hadn't talked. She missed it._

"_Yup… long shift" he shrugged. "What about you?"_

"_Been better…" and she had. She'd been on call and had prayed she wouldn't be called in because she was spending the whole day with her girlfriend – trying to patch up the very rough patch that had formed as a result of work stress. They'd just seemed to grow distant – both busy, a result of two women who had two very demanding jobs._

"_Yeah well… Cath got called in to. It's a pretty big case" Greg explained, "She's in the house…good luck" He smiled softly, before getting back to work._

_The brunette CSI secured her kit on her shoulder before she made her way through the house. She made it to the doorway of the kitchen where she saw Catherine knelt over a body. "Hey Cath"_

_Catherine stood up. Turning to Sara, "Hey Sara…" She noticed the brunette become visible pale, Sara said nothing only turned and bolted out of the house. Catherine wasted no time in following – "Sara wait" she called. _

She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images of the body, the blood covered body that not only evoked painful past memories but had formed new images that would keep her awake at night. She decided she couldn't sit in the lot of the lab for much longer – she took a deep breath and started the car – pulling it together enough to be able to get back to her apartment.

As she glanced again at the boy in her mirror, now as she drove down the dark Las Vegas streets, it killed her to see the tear stained face of the kid. He was a complete mess – scared and confused. Sara wasn't much better.


End file.
